Family Till The End
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: The bump to the head wasn't the actual reason for the change of heart. What if it was just the whole family who were always good and they were only made to kill by the more powerful. Raditz and Turles come to Earth together after escaping the tyrant and the evil Saiyans when learning Kakarot might still be alive. A/N: Chichi's a fighter XD


**Family till the end**

**Summary**: The bump to the head wasn't the actual reason for the change of heart. What if it was just the whole family who were always good and they were only made to kill by the more powerful. Raditz and Turles come to Earth together after escaping the tyrant and the evil Saiyans when learning Kakarot might still be alive. The storyline is about to change and the outcome might just be worth it.

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound was almost deathly silent excluding for the footsteps of some guards that had the nightly watch. On the side hiding by the walls were two males both having the same goal: to escape and find peace. They were force to serve under their king when they were just toddlers and now throughout their life they served in evil tyrant feared by the galaxy not to mention they had to be careful with what they say as their planets prince and elite guard where usually paired off with them and always made it known they were nothing more than low-class weaklings.

The footsteps from the guards disappeared, and after a moment of silence the two quietly ran over to the space pods. The male with a type of armor the color of coffee went over to the controls deactivated the cameras and making sure their coordinates were untraceable. The other male with armor the color of a grayish or dark blue sky blasted the cameras before going over to his comrade.

The first male opened the pods and made sure both landed on the same radius. After activating and setting coordinated the two wished the other luck as the journey is what is left for them to find the other saiyan that may just be able to help them.

**Chapter 1**

Earth's savor and strongest was enjoying the morning after breakfast sparring with his wife while their son finished some homework before joining them. He was proud of his wife who has gone from not only being half his strength to being almost close to his. At first she was spectacle, but after the incident with Garlic jr. two years ago she decided to get back in the game and even helped him talk to their son about sparring with them even if it's for a few hours.

"Mommy I finished," Their little boy said as he shut his textbook and stretched on the bench by the picnic table.

Chi-Chi concentrating on ever hit her husband through told her son "That's good son do you want to spar with one of us or relax before going over to the reunion?" She finally got a hit that made him stumble.

Gohan thought about it for a moment then said "Actually can I go for a walk? I heard there were violet chamomile flowers that were starting to grow and wanted to see some in their healing qualities towards burns," it wasn't that he didn't enjoy fighting but he wanted to believe that his parents being the strongest man and woman on Earth could protect him from anything like his dad proved when he was kidnapped.

Stopping for a moment Chi-Chi nodded smiling at her boy who enjoyed learning and would one day be a scholar "Just be back in half an hour-oof," Goku seeing her distracted gave a swift kick making her land on the ground. Lying on top of her he gave her his famous smile that their son inherited too "You shouldn't let our guard down honey," giving an evil grin Chi-Chi kicked him in his stomach and rolled them over so she was on top "You should take your own advice,"

Seeing his parents doing something that made him blush he quickly left after picking up his hat.

Breathing the fresh air Gohan hummed as he named each plant he saw mentally. Still not seeing the flower he wanted he went a little deeper trying to remember the flower patch his daddy usually took him and his mommy during the first week of spring. Walking around for five minutes and taking routs that seemed familiar he concluded something "I'm lost wahh," he cried wanting to go back home and regretting going farther than what his parents told him too.

He ran around in circles trying to find a way back home only to fall on a root. Sniffing he picked his head up only to see a bumble bee in front of him. Scrambling back he tried to get away from the insect fearing to be hit by the venom "Please don't hurt me Mr. Bee," while going back he didn't see that he was nearing the edge of a cliff. When he felt nothing underneath he looked down than up and down again. His eyes bugged out and wailed out as he fell off screaming "Mommy and Daddy save me,"

He stopped when he felt that he wasn't falling. Opening an eye he saw that a branch supported his weight "phew," he regretted that relief. The branch lowered and gave a light snap.

..

A field of green was the setting. The sun shined on the field of green and what soon would become the landing area of two alien space pods. A man was out scratching his wheat hat whistling as he looked out of his hard work. Seeing the sun leave he looked up confused as the forecast predicted no clouds. Seeing to round objects coming down faster than imaginable he went over to his house to get his weapon in case he needed it.

The two round objects were actually spheres and are scheduled to land in 3…2…1-BOOM. The field that once, was covered in only green now had two gaping holes with smoke coming out of them. The pods opened slowly to show the coffee-colored armor man and the dark blue armored male.

The first man came out showing off his tall statue of six foot two and bulging muscles. He had a red ban tied on his leg and another on his arm, a green device on his left eye, and wore large boots. The man had a tan, long dark black hair falling in spikes and a few inches below his waist where his tail located. His onyx eyes blinked as he took in the scenery and sweat dropped when he saw him companion sleeping away in his pod.

"Cousin how could you still be asleep?" He asked only to face palm himself as the response was a snore. Shaking his head he went over to the pod knocking on the now open pod; this resulted in the man to wake up, hit his head on the pod and come out with a tear and glare at his older cousin.

This man was shorter to the other only being five-ten and having only a little less of muscles than the other. He wore a red device on his left eye, heavy boots like his comrade, and a white cape. He had a darker tan than his cousin, short messy spiky hair, and a tail also wrapped around his waist. He had the same onyx eyes as the other and had an uncanny resemblance to who they will meet; the one they were hoping in finding.

"Did you have to wake me up that way?" He rubbed his head before standing up and flying away from the pods to the sky.

Ignoring his cousin for the moment the older of the two checked both pods before blowing a breath "Well the pods are destroyed," he flew up to the other.

Shrugging the other looked around before getting a lock on a power level higher than most of this planet "I think I may have found Kakarot,"

The other looked the same way and the two took off right at the moment the farmer came out with his gun demanding his land be fixed.

Flying to the source they stopped to see a Namekian, not the one they were looking for. Trying to fly away unnoticed they got a lock on another power source higher than the green man's by fifty; then another in the same direction a little less than the Namekian.

"One of the two must be him," The oldest said before the two blasted off trying to find their lost relative.

Flying bored the younger of the two glanced around until he could have sword he heard something "Cousin I believe I hear something," and just like that a louder much clearer scream was heard as a plea for help.

The two sensing trouble flew over to the source and looked around for a power level to help them find the person. The beeping sounded from their devises and had them flying over to a nearby cliff where they finally saw a small child crying for his parents.

"Cousin are you seeing what I see? The child has a tail," Said the younger.

"The child might be Kakarot's son," He said before going over and grabbing the child just in time as the branch snapped and two other yells were heard.

..

"Wahh mommy and daddy where are you?" Gohan screamed as he knew the branch could no longer hold him.

"Gohan hold on," His father was heard.

"Mommy and daddy are coming," His mother was coming too.

Gohan let out one last yell as the branch finally snapped, but again he felt that he wasn't falling. Looking up he saw someone who wasn't one of his parent's save him, but the man was still a stranger. Yelling and kicking he cried for help while the stranger tried to calm him down "Stop child I am not going to harm you-Turles you fool stop laughing and help me," He snapped at his cousin who was laughing at him.

Continuing to laugh the man now known as Turles flew slowly to his cousin's side "Raditz I do believe you have everything under control. Children do enjoy your presence," As if to give a point Gohan landed a kick to Raditz chin.

"Child stop attacking me and just tell me where your parents are? We are in a mission and don't have time for this," Raditz asked the boy suspecting this was actually his nephew.

"We're over here," Looking up at the female voice they saw a couple on top of a cloud. The two alien warriors by the child sweat dropped as they saw a cloud supporting the weight of two individuals. The woman hopped off and levitated by their side holding her arms out to the scared child.

Handing the toddler over to who he suspected was his sister in-law he glanced up to the man who had his cloud come near them. Raditz looked at his cousin who looked at who must be Kakarot there is no doubt as the resemblance was there.

Goku sighing in relief that his son was safe went to thank the strange men "Thanks a lot for saving my son-hey you look a lot like me," he pointed at Turles who faced palm at himself.

"Uh…well our father's did share a very similar appearance to each other-being brothers that is," Turles scratch the back of his head when everyone stared at him and blinked "Cousin why don't you take over,"

Sighing Raditz nodded "Why don't we all find a calm area to explain?" He suggested.

And just like that the group of five found themselves back at the Son home. They decided on staying outside as the light wind calmed them down some. The Son couple sat on the picnic table on opposite sides by the edge, the blue dressed one sat by a tree near to them enjoying the shade, the child chased around a hebomoia glaucippe; finding the butterfly fascinating. The last person stood pacing a bit trying to find a way to start.

"Hurry up cousin we aren't getting any younger," The man by the tree sighed with his eyes still closed.

Giving a pointed glare the man stopped and thought that they should be introduced "As you may or may not know my name is Raditz and I am your older brother Kakarot,"

"Wait a minute who is Kakarot? My name is Goku," Goku told them pointing at himself.

"No I believe I would recognize my own brother-you look almost exactly like father," Raditz told him. It seems his brother didn't believe him still "Did you suffer any type of head injury as a child?" that had to be the only explanation.

"Well yea when I was a baby but what does that have to do with anything?"

Chi-Chi already knowing what it was, explained to her husband "Goku head injuries sometimes means that amnesia could be present…amnesia is when memories are forgotten," seeing her husband about to ask she explained the simplest way she could.

Thinking it over he placed his hand over his head "Alright let's say you are my brother and that guy over there is my cousin how will the two of you be able to prove that?"

The two armored men unraveled their tails from their waist to show it to them "Your son has a tail and-Kakarot what happened to your tail?" Raditz asked confused.

"Oh well after so many times having it cut off I guess it decided to stop re-growing,"

"Well that's just great," Turles muttered.

"No matter it may still grow back one day…hopefully," Raditz whispered the last part "Anyway to continue this is our cousin Turles and the three of us are saiyans: a warrior race from planet Vegeta-sai. Our race were the most powerful in the entire galaxy and under our kings command we were ordered to destroy the populations from planets and put them in the market to sell," He shook his head before continuing "The year I was born a more evil tyrant than our king made a deal with him that saiyans were to work under him and purge planets to give him more power and sources. He was more cruel than King Vegeta as he ordered all newborns to be sent out to planets and destroy the population of the planet and when done to return to our home planet where we will be giving orders on missions," Looking down he clenched his fists at the next part "Our mother was very protective of us and when I returned she left our father's team to be assigned the same missions as I was. The day before our planet was, destroyed by what we once believed was an 'asteroid' you were born and the tyrant known as Frieza ordered mother and I to purge another planet…she was still very weak from the birth and didn't make it," Hiding his sadness he continued "I was only five and a weak third-class child. Mother knocked me out sensing danger and when I awoken she was already dead. Our father was the reason she was alive when she was, being sent out on missions after my birth,"

Goku feeling tears wiped them away to just hear that their mother was sent out after a birth and be expected to live is unimaginable. Looking at his wife he remembered how weak she was after their son was born it made him angry at the tyrant. Glancing at his brother who continued he listened carefully "Father, I didn't get to see him…after mother's death I had to bury her body wanting her to have a proper burial as in our planet the body is just obliterated into nothing-not even the ashes are left. I went back to my space pod and left to our planet only it wasn't there. Frieza's goons found me and put me into the ship there I was placed with prince Vegeta and his élite guard Nappa for two whole years we were believed to be the only saiyans alive until we found Turles," Turles waved from where he was hiding his face with his hair "A year later the two of us over heard Frieza's goons talk about planet Vegeta and nothing was thought of it until I heard them mentioned our father Bardock," Breathing out he went on "It was then that I learned that they-Frieza was the one who destroyed our planet, he ordered our mother's death, father's death and his team, father though made it somehow only to die trying to protect our planet and all the saiyans," A single tear fell from his eyes though he refuse to show weakness "Turles and I told Vegeta and Nappa but to our surprise they knew and said nothing could be done about it. They made me so angry that I unleashed an attack,"

Turles gave a low chuckle "I remember that day it was the day Nappa had to say bye, bye to his hair. Boy did we get the beating of our lives,"

Chuckling Raditz looked at his brother watching that even though he never met the tyrant still felt the anger at what he has done "It was then that we started plotting our escape. Through the years we have discovered that other saiyans were able to live as they had a mission towards the time only all but one were evil: Tarbel the younger brother to Vegeta is the complete opposite to his brother who'd rather live in peace than brutal murder. I asked him if he wanted to join us but he said he'd rather stay where he was, but did tell us to call upon him when needed. Finally, it was a little while ago when Frieza's goons suffered the worst battle even meaning, less guards were keeping watch and giving us a chance to escape so after deactivation of the cameras and making sure the space pods were untraceable we left to planet Earth since I remembered you were supposed to be sent to this planet. We hoped you hadn't carried out the mission," Raditz finished with scratching the back of his head.

Chi-Chi was crying and hugging her son who crawled his way to her lap and cried to at a monster who liked to hurt people. Goku saw his family and not only his wife and son but his brother and cousin all having a fear for that Frieza. Standing he gave a determined smile and punched a fist to his open palm saying "Well don't you all worry if he ever comes then we'll be ready," Everyone smiled at his determination till Turles had to ruin it "Not that I like being a negative but we were actually hoping in avoiding him altogether his power is at an unreachable limit,"

Chi-Chi stood by her husband grabbing his hand while having their son crawl up his shoulders "If it's unreachable than how did he reach it?"

Looking at the female Turles didn't have an answer to that. Raditz chuckled "She's got you there cousin," walking in front of her he bowed at her "It's also an honor to meet my brother's wife,"

"The honor is also mine. This is actually the first time I am meeting his family member," She said bowing.

Right after that a loud noise was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see clouds forming and the wind starting to pick up. Running to the house with Gohan in her arms she motioned for everyone else to come in. The three full-blooded saiyan men came inside shaking their head as the rain drenched it.

"Goku I think we should call and tell them that we have to cancel. Maybe Bulma can plan another some other time," Chi-Chi told her husband then faced her in-laws while she was glad her and Gohan were still dry, and didn't get soaked from the rain they didn't get so lucky "The two of you should hop into the shower or you'll catch a cold," then facing her husband and telling him to direct them to the bathroom while she called.

Nodding he led his two new or old family members up the stairs.

* * *

**What a strange saiyan family I'm having them be eh?**

**Makes you wonder who they get it from...**

**All my stories are adoptable as long as I'm contacted and approve. I'll update when inspired or I'll lose interest like my profile says.**


End file.
